Mirror my movements, I'll copy your love
by SharpiesInAGayRainbow
Summary: A series of Roxora shorts:: He'd killed a man. At least, that's what he told me when he came home. GAAAY. Rated T for killing...


**Warnings: **Ca, c'est GAY. It's gay, y'know? It's gay.

But If you've made it past that, there's also: incest, mild language, and... you know... the usual.

**Pairings: **Roxora.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts. Just playing with my currently non-existent figurines.

**Opening Notes: **So, apres rekindling my PURE LUST for Roxas x Sora/Roxora, I thought, WELL HEY, here's a bright idea. So here's my bright idea. A series of one-shots as they come to me. ENJOY.

**I'll Forgive What You'll Never Forget**

He'd killed a man. That's what he told me when he came home.

He'd come, weeping like a little school girl, checking over his shoulder every five minutes, asking me, "Are they coming? Do you see them?" He was shaking so violently I couldn't make out his face, but I knew that his eyes would be red, his hair messier than normal, and he would have been biting his nails if they weren't currently scarring my biceps. I didn't need to see it.

I know what my twin looks like when he's upset, however inconsistently he is that way.

I patted his spiky chocolate hair. "Sora, hush. You're hyperventilating." I half lead him, half dragged him to the couch, and he collapsed on me the moment we were both seated. "What happened, brother-mine?" I asked sweetly, cradling his head against my chest as I always did.

He sobbed again. "I killed him!" he wept. I sighed.

"Yes, silly, you've already mentioned that. What _happened_?" I emphasized.

He gulped, and stared up at me. "You still love me? How? I'm a murderer, Roku!" He screamed, coughing into a sob.

"And I'm your brother. I will always love you. I'd say I'd love you even if you killed a man, but this is currently being demonstrated." I said, and smiled softly when a wary smile worked it's way onto his face. It didn't reach his amazing blue eyes. I placed my hands on his slender waist, and I kissed him. And not the way brothers should.

- - -

Sora and I lived in a small, run down bungalow. The 'rents had died two years after the two of us were born, six after our older brother Demyx was born, and thirteen after Cloud was born.

They'd been out at a party. We knew that Dad would stay sober to drive Mum home. We knew that they'd be home around midnight. We knew that Mum would probably be falling over drunk. What we didn't know, was that Dad had pissed some people off in his life. What we didn't know, was that someone was looking to have Dad taken out.

What we didn't know... was that an assassin had been hired to kill my mother and my father.

We waited for ever. Sora sat on the dilapidated couch, curled up in a ball, hoping to see Mum stumble through the door, hoping that the pair of headlights was Dad's, hoping to get that kiss on the forehead that would put him to sleep.

He didn't get any sleep that night.

We saw it on the news that morning. Two persons, man and a woman, found dead in a back alley late the previous night. Fatal gunshot wounds to the heart and lungs on the woman, a sniper's deadly bullet clear through the man's head. That night, I'd given Sora the kiss that put him to sleep. I'd say that was the day I fell in love with him. And that was the day Sora became a doll.

In the next fourteen years of our lives, Cloud left home, going to live with some guy Leon, to take out the leader of the clan that had ordered the attack on my father. Sephiroth, or something else as fucking regal. Demyx stayed, got an education, went to University, then got a letter, asking him to join a team of marine biologists off the coast of New Zealand, checking out the life forms on a dying coral reef, and how they were surviving. He sent us monthly checks in the mail. Enough for food, bills, clothes, and maybe enough for a few luxuries, if we were lucky and spent responsibly.

During that time, Sora smiled. Sora laughed. But he felt nothing, I knew. His eyes had this listlessness to them, and it made me so upset. He was putting up the façade of being jovial and hyper active. I began giving him casual touches where ever we went, just to get him to smile a true smile for me. But those touches became less casual, as my emotions swung out of control. Pretty soon, I found myself professing a more than brotherly love for him, showering him with kisses. And he, my twin, Sora, just laid his arms around me, only happy that I was happy. Just willing enough not to push me away.

- - -

Now, six years later, and I'm seeing the most emotion I've seen in him in twenty years. Sure, he'd frowned once, maybe shed a tear or two, once or twice sobbing after one of our more busy bedroom escapades, when he collapsed on my chest, heaving. But he'd never had such emotion in his eyes, such a brilliant sparkle. I hadn't seen that sparkle since he'd met his best friend, Riku, or when I met mine, Axel and Hayner. Sure, it wasn't the sparkle of true happiness I'd been looking for, but it was the sparkle of pure, unbridled _emotion_. Finally, I had some indication that my twin could _feel_.

Sora latched onto my arm. "I found him Roku." He blurted, looking as if he didn't want to have said anything, but now that he had, he couldn't stop... "Cloud showed me him. 'That's him' he said. 'That's the man that killed our parents.' He told me not to go after him. That he and Leon weren't prepared yet. But I was so... _angry_, so full of _hatred_, that I had too! I had to do something! That bastard..." Here was where I got worried. Never in his twenty-two years of existence had Sora swore. He was upset. "Cloud was busy with Leon. Busy loving him. Too busy to avenge our parents! You see... he had this sword. It was misshapen, deformed like a key, but it was light... real light. Light enough that I could carry it. And it was sharp. It glinted in the moonlight when I took it out..."

His voice had taken on a manic tone. All of a sudden, it was as if he were living the moment right before me. His hands were curled as if he were clutching the sword now, and he was turning his hands from side to side. Watching the glint...

"Cloud told me where their base was. I was lucky. That silver haired moron was taking a smoke. It was easy. I sneaked behind his back, and _krrckch_!" He said, swinging his hands, decapitating the imaginary man in front of him, creating the noise of the metal slicing through flesh and bone, snapping the spine, tearing the sinew... "Kadaj was dead!" He smiled. Then his features crumpled into a look of pure sadness, mixed with insane terror. "But Loz and Yazoo and Sephiroth... They were all there in minutes. I was already running... but they were fast... They hopped on the motorcycles they had parked in the alley was where I was running... I ducked down under the highway bridge, shaded by the concrete and the darkness of the night. I lost them. They're looking for me now, Roku! They're out the door... They have spies everywhere! They're going to get me!" He shrieked, digging his nails into my chest, and sobbing, shaking violently. I petted his head, kissing his forehead.

And then he fell into a fitful sleep.

- - -

Over the next week, the police identified Sora as the prime suspect in the murder, even though Kadaj was wanted dead anyway. The safety camera placed on the office building next-door to the hideout captured my brother's offence, and several people came to my house to tell me that my brother was a horrible person.

Sora's a murderer.

He's out of control.

He's on the loose, better batten down the hatches.

To each of these people, I shouted, hit, or slammed the door. And they didn't bother me again. Riku and Axel and Hayner all came to my door, asking if Sora really did it, or if they could help him in anyway. I shut the door in their faces, too. They couldn't help Sora. Not now.

I always made it better for him. And I would continue to do that. Because not only was I his brother... I was his lover as well.

I would forgive what the world would never forget.

**End**


End file.
